Drilling machines with a plurality of drill spindles are for instance employed for simultaneously drilling a plurality of holes in similar workpieces, as is more particularly the case in serial production. Such a drilling machine, which may be employed for drilling attachment holes for mounting furniture hinges, is also provided with an assembling means for pressing in pot-shaped hinge parts in the drilled or routed receiving or plug holes and is disclosed in German patent publication 3,508,521 A.
Conventional drilling machines are provided with one drill spindle carrier for a plurality of drill spindles, it being possible to arrange different spindle carriers on the transmission block of the drilling machine for drilling holes in different patterns. These replaceable spindle carriers are however merely suitable for mounting on a drilling machine of one given type and they are not suitable for mounting on drilling machines of a different make even if such machines are to be employed for drilling holes in the same pattern.